Halloween Unite!
Halloween Unite! is a Halloween song composed by TP-TH-7, and arranged by TP-TH-7 and the Gang under Seasonal and Speedy series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Halloween is my favorite Seasonal activities. The gang did pretty good over "Halloween Unite!". 180 BPM is being considered as Speedy series, not Move It series. If you realize, our Move It series songs are mostly from 80 to 179 BPM. 180 is the minimum point. We wish we were looking forward to make another Halloween song next year, because Creature of the Night didn't make it being a Halloween song, due to being a boss song, which means it can't be a seasonal song when it is the boss song. Tomiko Kai The reason why we have our gang with us, it's because the title that has the word "Unite" in our Seasonal songs, we've got to have them, or else it'll be boring. It's about Halloween. Unlike ELECTROLIGHT, we added stops over this song as well, but I have got to say this is very true, and useful for this. Yuri Moto Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and I composed and arranged this Halloween song, so we can help out our gang to arranged this song. I was like surprised when we come up with this one. At least it is one of our 180-BPM songs with stops. Mizuki Matsumoto Everyone love Halloween, but we always end up with this arrangement. Haruka Sato I'm really fond of this Halloween song. Nothing else would stop this song. Tsubasa Abe Yes! Halloween song is in for us. Don't forget to check out on us. Makoto Suzuki If I was around, she decided with her band to compose while we arrange this Halloween song. Ayumi Kimura Halloween comes close enough for us to arrange this song. Katsuro Takahashi My cousin Yuri Moto made this Halloween composition. Great job, Yuri! Kasumi Miyamoto I have got to say, this has been one of the best Halloween songs for me. Megumi Yamazaki I'd wish Halloween never stops, and goes on forever. Emi Kobayashi We had to deal with our arrangements with this. It's worth it. Rin Oshiro When I play Silent Hill again, I want to make up my mind of making my own Halloween song based on what I've done it. Rena Sakura I love to manage myself to get along with Halloween songs. Charts Gallery Halloween Unite!.png|Banner Halloween Unite!-bg.png|Background Trivia *The graphics of Halloween Unite! has composers to this song: Tsukiko Uchida as a vampire, Tomiko Kai as a good witch, and Yuri Moto as a wicked witch. *Halloween Unite! is one of the songs that the gang has worked on with TP-TH-7. *The song is 180 BPM, like ELECTROLIGHT, but has 4 stops, like Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. **It was originally 175 BPM, but then the members of TP-TH-7 had another argument on Blue Streak line at Cedar Point (HalloWeekends event) again, did the same thing as they did with DemonS (Darkest Hour Remix) in order for the replacement of Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~ (leaving the line without riding a ride), and ended up speeding up 5 BPM with Halloween Unite! this time. ***Also, the key signature were switched from 1 sharp to 1 flat on the first part, and from 3 sharps to 1 sharp on the second part. *According to Tsukiko Uchida's interview, the song Creature of the Night did not make it as a Halloween song. Based on how she says, it is a boss song, like Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, and it is hard to be a seasonal song when being a boss song. **Halloween Unite!'s EXPERT chart is rated 14, which is one less than the minimum point of being a boss song. It was so close call. *Halloween Unite! is the only Halloween song by TP-TH-7 and the Gang. *Halloween Unite! changed key signature towards the end. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Gang Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Seasonal series Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 4 Category:Light Level 5 Category:Difficult Level 7 Category:Expert Level 14 Category:Challenge Level 16 Category:Songs with Original Artist Category:1 Flat Category:1 Sharp Category:180 BPM Category:4 Stops